Friendzoned at first sight
by Kanaxmochi
Summary: Sasunaru story about sasuke's life through a wonderfu- ah bulls***! This is just a crazy dramatic yaoi highschool story! I hope you enjoy!


Hello my kitties, I'm soooooooo sorry for dissapearing for ages but if you'll take the excuse of my girlfriend leaving me then the day after getting together with my best friend, thank you. If you don't take that excuse... then well I should just go die in a ditch...

Anyways! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. (But I borrow the characters to make lame stories that are worth nothin')

SASUNARU STORY YEAH!

* * *

You know when people say 'you'll never know what you have til you lose it.' Well now I know what that means... And it kinda started with that one pink haired bitch... My love story begins in Konaha high, high school of the lonely, desperate, and whores.

I guessed you could classify me with the lonely kids, since I was pathetically abandoned by none the less MY BROTHER! Sigh... Sorry for losing my cool, I'll tell my story now and start it off by bringing you back to 9th grade where I was 'innocent' you could say.

"Sasuke I hope you have fun at school" Itachi said with a straight face."I hope you choke on a cock" I resorted just the same. Itachi just chuckled beneath his breath as his little brother stepped out from the car, slamming the door. With that Itachi drove off quickly leaving sasuke all alone at the steps of high school.

"God this school years gonna suck" he muttered as he slowly walked into the school, stopping as his new locker and shoving his bag and books in, leaving a small notebook and pencil in his hands. "Sasuke, long time to see..."

The raven shut his locker to see a small red head with heavy eyeliner on, staring at him. "You too Gaa-chan" sasuke smirked at the red head and the boys lips curved ever so slightly. "Don't call me that in school if you know what good for you" the 'smile' dropped and sasuke leaned against the lockers "of course Master~"

Gaara shook his head "lets get to class, I don't have time to put up with your shit" Sasuke followed gaara as he lead the way "so, how has your summer gone sasuke?" Gaara asked causally. Sasuke looked at the ground as he walked slowly along. "Shits been going by, you know" the smaller of the two males bumped his shoulder against the others arm. "Still haven't told him have you Sasuke..."

Said raven growled and glared down at Gaara "shut up! Its hard to even know whatever feelings I have for him" Gaara stopped and opened their classroom door. "That's why your gonna figure out this year right?" A long silence took the air as both of the boys walked to their seats. "...sure, whatever"

The bell than rang as their teacher walked in. "Hello class, I am your biology teacher this year. My name is Kakashi Hatake, you may call me your sensei and nothing else." The gray haired mans only eye showing curved up as in to also say 'shut up and listen to whatever I say' Sasuke huffed and took out his pencil and notebook and as kakashi begun to explain his class and work, the time slowly ticked by to the bell.

DING DONG DING DONG.

Everyone quickly stood and left to their next class. Gaara passed Sasuke wishing him good luck as he quickly worked his way to his next class. The raven stood, gathered his items and walked out the doors.

"HEY SASUKEEE" was heard all the way down the hallway as the source of the noise came running towards the poor raven. Sasuke braced himself as this noisy person ran into him, slamming them both into the lockers. "Neh Sasuke, I have seen you in forever!" (1)

Sasuke opened his eyes as onxy met sweet ocean blue, hidden slightly under golden soft locks. "Dobe..." Sasuke said with a small smile "agh! Teme! First time we meet in forever and you call names already?" Said blond had his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, pressing against the ravens lean body. Sasuke's smile turned into a sexy smirk as his hands fall around Naruto's curvy waist.

"Well of course darling~" Sasuke said in his best British accent "shall I bow now and serve you tea?" Naruto snorted and pulled out of their embrace, smiling big "ugh Teme, your such a horrible friend!"

That's when Sasuke remembered why his summer was so shitty 'friend... friends... right, friendzoned, perfect way to start off a school year... even if Sasuke didn't figure out his full feelings yet it was better than being friendzoned...'

"-suke, Sasuke! Hellooo!" Sasuke blinked quickly and moved to the side "yeah what?" Naruto frowned "are you doing OK Sasuke?" It was his turn to snort as he curtly replied "peachy" and begun to walk to his second class. Naruto pouted slightly and turned to walk to his classroom, thinking about whatever he did wrong 'Sasuke's... changed..."

* * *

(1)- HAHA PAPARAGRAPH OF DOOM!

Ugh ok, I'll get to work on my other lame stories and I'm discontinuing strong and the shy because that story is so full of flaws. I hoped you liked this story, bye bye!


End file.
